


What's really wrong?

by PinappleSucker420



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 11:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13997565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinappleSucker420/pseuds/PinappleSucker420
Summary: Gradually she heard the clicking of heals she knew could only be Cheryl Blossom.  Toni turned around to see what the redhead was doing now. To Toni's surprise she was standing right behind her.





	What's really wrong?

Toni placed her books in her locker. In her red locker was a picture of her with her grampa and as well as a picture of her serpent friends. Well technically  all her friends are serpents. Gradually she heard the clicking of heals she knew could only be Cheryl Blossom.  Toni turned around to see what the redhead was doing now. To Toni's surprise she was standing right behind her.

 

"I'm Cheryl Blossom, we haven't been formally introduced." She said as she held out her hand with her cynical smile . Toni looked confused but held out her hand and replied.

 

"I know who you are, I'm Toni Topaz. " Toni shook her hand.

 

"Lets get one thing straight. I'm the boss here at Riverdale. You and the rest of the south side scum need to accept that." Said Cheryl as she tried exerting dominance which was something she did often. Toni just smiled and replied.

 

"You're beautiful. If you ever decide to come down from that high horse of yours and wanna talk about whats ever going on with you. You know where to find me." Toni simply walked off and continued to her first period. As she did Cheryl shouted.

 

"Theres nothing wrong with me you pest." Cheryl looked away sadly. She reflected on all that had happened to her. The death of her brother and the fact that her father did it and her mother giving bj to local rich men.

 

As the day continue Cheryl was haunted by what Toni had said. She wonder if her flawlessly crafted Facade was starting to crumble. Cheryl knew she had to snap out of this so instead of paying attention to the boring Mr. Marks she decided to listen to music. She assured herself that she would never have to talk to Toni again. But deep down she was contemplating her offer. To just let it all out.

 

"Ms. Blossom that's a detention. Maybe your peers will think twice next time before being on their phone in my class." Barked Mr. Marks. Cheryl was so caught up in thought that all she did was nos and replied.   
"I highly doubt that." She placed her phone back in her bag and struggled to pay attention as her mind kept slipping to Toni.

 

Meanwhile, Toni was talking to Jughead in what she only knew as the weird chat room that Riverdale had for some reason. They were complaining about the uniforms for like the 3rd time this week. Toni just wanted to keep her head down and get out of here but Jughead wanted a fight like always. She finally  finds a way to weasel her way out of the conversation. Once she does she makes it to the hall where she see Cheryl. She is talking to Kevin. Or at least she thought that was his name. She was probably trying to control him as well. There was something about her that Toni just felt she wanted to help her. It was like she was screaming for help but nobody notice except Toni.

 

Toni started to walk up to Cheryl but the bell started to ring and she hurried to her next class. Unfortunately, she ended up being late again. Even after a couple of weeks of being at this school she still hasn't found her way around. On top of that no one would give her directions. She finally found Ms. Stevens class.

 

"Late again Ms. Topaz that means a detention." Said the elderly teacher coldly. Toni rolled her eyes as a none serpent student walked in but received no repercussions.

The two girls spent the rest of the day very differently. Cheryl spent it gossiping and saying low-key distressing stuff about her home life that nobody noticed. While Toni finished reading her new murder mystery book. She had made plans to go to the serpents palace but  she had to cancel due to this new detention.

After school ended they both made their way to Mr. Plaskett room. Toni arrived first and took a seat at the back of the class. Cheryl was late as usual. No teacher was there but there was a note on the board saying to do homework. Cheryl walked in and her eyes instantly darted to the only other student which was Toni. They met eyes together but shifted there eyes away. Cheryl proceeded to sit next to her but she stop due to the weird feelings in her stomach. Once Cheryl sat down in the middle section the teacher came in.

 

"Hello, welcome  to detention. Only two? Well you guys can go clean the gum off the desk. After that clean up this room. I will be in the office so behave. If you're not here when im back and this room is not clean both of you get extra detentions. Cheryl rolled her eyes while Toni just sighed. Mr. Plaskett left soon after. Toni started to get to work right away but Cheryl just sat there looking out her red nails.

 

"Aren't you gonna help?" Asked Toni.

 

Cheryl rolled her eyes again.

 

"How about no, and we say we did. "Snickered Cheryl.

 

Toni walked up to Cheryl.

 

"Im almost done anyways. So are you ready to talk?" Sympathetically asked Toni.

 

Cheryl shook her head no.

 

"Like I said, im fine and so is everything else." Replied Cheryl while she avoided eye contact.

 

"Fine then how bout we play a game?" Asked Toni.   
Cheryl finally nodded her head yes and they chose the timeless game of truth or dare. After a couple of round Cheryl asked

 

"Truth or dare?" Cheryl was smiling as she was actually enjoying playing.

 

"Truth." Said the smiling Toni.

 

After a couple of minutes of thinking Cheryl asked.

 

"Are you attracted to me?" Toni saw this as a mind game and nodded her head yes.

 

Cheryl blush slightly at this and looked away shyly. It has been a long while since she felt this way. Probably from that girl in middle school. Cheryl push the thoughts out of her mind. Cheryl was on the verge of saying something but they heard foot steps and both hurried to finish the work.

Once the teacher arrived he said

"You girls did alright. Your free to go." He said as the clock struck 5. The two girls now laughing together walked out of class.

 

They walked a little farther till Cheryl said.

 

"Thanks for being here for me and yeah everything not okay. My mom is pimping herself out and I have no one there for me. My brother and father are gone. I just can't keep doing this anymore." She started to let a tear down her pale face. Toni just hugged her and rubbed her back.

 

"Its okay." She whispered it to her ear.

 

"I think im good now." replied Cheryl. She smiled.

 

"Which way are you going?" asked Cheryl. Toni pointed to the opposite side of where Cheryl was headed.

 

"Im going the other way. But I had a lot of fun today and I hope I can see you again." Said Cheryl as she played with her hair. Toni picked up on this. They both slowly leaned in and kissed each other. It wasn't  long but it was pretty sensual. They both stopped and smiled. 

 

"Well good-bye then." Said Toni with a cocky look on her face. The both scurried off to their house both excited about events that just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship. Like I shipped it before they even talked on the show. Thanks for reading. And as always tell me what you think in the comments.


End file.
